Mages of the Duel
by HopeCvon
Summary: The return of my first fanfic. A Yu-Gi-Oh & Skulduggery Pleasant crossover. Please enjoy, and don't forget to comment. Skulduggery Pleasant characters (c) Derek Landy. Yu-Gi-Oh characters (c) Kazuki Takahashi. Taken Names of Yu-Gi-Oh characters (c) me and FutureAnimeArtist331. URL link to soundtrack on youtube: /watch?v qHm9MG9xw1o&list PLLUrgWR0MZKZEbyk757hiN05YnajROeTD&index 1
1. Chapter 1

**Back in business baby!**

Chapter One

Ireland seemed larger than Yugi Muto had expected. It sparkled beneath him as he stared out the plane's window. He was too excited to sleep. His breath fogged up the glass for the…he forgot how many times it had fogged up.

_Too bad Kiba's missing this_, the eighteen year old thought.

_Yes_, said the spirit of Atem from inside him. _But that's what happens to those who lose a duel_.

_At least he'll have more time to work on that Duel Monsters Theme Park._

There was the sound of a bell and a voice spoke over the intercom saying, "Good evening passengers, this is your captain speaking. Please fasten your seat-belts; we will be landing in one hour."

"Well this is it," said Joey Wheeler. He sat across the aisle with Tristan Taylor, who was asleep and drooling on the window.

"Yeah," Yugi said. "I'm really excited."

Tea Gardener turned in her seat to look over it at Yugi before buckling her seat belt. "Of course you are. We're all excited. I'm surprised Tristan and Bakura can even be asleep." Ryou Bakura had also fallen asleep in the seat behind Joey and Tristan.

'You should rest too,' Atem thought to Yugi. 'You'll need to be alert for tomorrow.'

Yugi sighed as he thought to the spirit inside him, 'Alright.' Then to Tea he said, "I'm going to follow their example. Good night."

"Good night, Yugi," said Tea.

"Good night, Joey," said Yugi.

"Good night, Yug'," said Joey.

"Good night Joey," said Tea.

"Good night, Tea."

Bakura snored a little.

A young woman named, Valkyrie Cain stood on the Haggard peer waiting for Skulduggery Pleasant to pick her up. She remembered how they fought a newly fledged vampire right where she was standing. She wiggled the black ring on her finger. So much had changed since then.

A car honked bringing Valkyrie out of her thoughts. She turned and walked down the peer to the road where the Bentley was waiting.

"Good morning," said Skulduggery in complete disguise as she slipped into the large black car.

"Hey," she said as she fastened her seat belt.

They started down the road. "What's up?" she asked.

"The sky. The Bentley's roof. Is that what you were referring to?"

Valkyrie rolled her eyes. "Do we have a case?"

"Ah. Yes. I got a tip just before I came to get you. We're going to the Dublin airport."

"Why?"

"To see who plays Duel Monsters. Have you ever heard of Duel Monsters?"

Valkyrie said, "It's a card game. There's a world tournament happening right now and the finals are going to be in Dublin, Ireland. I remembered seeing some duels on TV."

"That," Skulduggery said, "I know. What do you know about the game?"

"The players are called 'duelists'. The cards are 'monster cards', 'trap cards', and 'spell card'. The duelists will use these cards to cause their opponents 'life points' to drop to zero from four hundred. I don't really know exactly how the game works. Why? What was the tip?"

"It was from China. She has information that an adept named Vendetta Eclipse is going to try to bring those cards to life."

"Why?"

Skulduggery shrugged. "Maybe she wants to unleash the monsters on to the world. I don't know. Only Wreath has ever come into contact with her. He went up against her in a fight and I think he still has a grudge about it."

"So she's top ten on the bad guy scale then?"

"Actually she can't be scaled. She's too dangerous."

"More dangerous than Serpine or Vile?"

"Possibly."

A moment passed.

Valkyrie looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "Even I have to admit, that's scary," she said slowly.

Yugi and his friends stepped off the plane into the bright morning at Dublin Airport. Bakura rubbed the last traces of sleep from his dark brown eyes as he and his friends made their way to the luggage checkout.

"The duels aren't until tomorrow," said Tristan. "So what do you say we hit the town?"

Joey punched the air over his head. "Yeah! I get to have a real Irish meal!"

"You know all you need to do that is a potato," Tristan teased.

Tea shook her head. "What is it with you and food?"

"A great duelist always needs to fuel up before a duel."

"Sightseeing would be nice," said Bakura. "I'm in."

"Sounds great," said Yugi. "I'll go get us a map."

He went over to a desk that had a redhead bombshell sitting behind desk top was just under his nose.

"Excuse me?"

The redhead looked over the desk at him. She gave a smile.

"Hi there," she said sweetly. "Are you lost? Do you want me to call your parents?"

Atem put his hand on Yugi's shoulder to keep him from answering back sharply. "Um. No. I like a map of Dublin city."

"Well I have one right here. Can you pay for it?"

"Yes I can."

"That'll be $20.60 then."

He paid and she handed him a folded green piece of paper with lines on it. As he went back where his friends were waiting he quietly told Atem, 'I hate it when people treat me like a little kid, just because I'm short.'

'Don't let it bother you.'

'Well it does!'

Yugi returned to the checkout area just in time to see Joey struggling to retrieve his tan bag. It was cramped between two large green and blue golf bags and under the biggest grey duffle bag ever. He couldn't get it out and they weren't allowed to touch other people's stuff.

"Stupid thing won't-" He pulled on the straps.

Nothing happened.

Tristan took Joey's place holding the straps. "Let me do it."

He pulled and nothing happened.

They all tried to help Joey get his bag. Tristan grabbed the straps again, Joey grabbed Tristan's waist, Bakura grabbed Joey's waist, Tea grabbed Bakura's waist, and Yugi tried to grab Tea's waist but instead grabbed her hips.

"Come on!" Joey groaned. "Come-whoa!"

They pulled and pulled and suddenly the bag popped right out and they all fell over. Very soon there was a dog pile of foreign teens in Dublin Airport.

"Let's call for a luggage handler next time," said Tristan.

He and Joey stood and help their friends to their feet. It was then they saw the dog pile had consisted of six people.

She looked about their age with dark hair that was tied back and dark eyes. She was slim, dressed in black pants and a black jacket, and even from her position on the ground looked about as tall as Joey.

"Oh. We are so sorry," said Tea as she helped the stranger to her feet.

Tristan whispered, "Watch it next time Joey."

"You were the one pulling on my bag!" Joey whispered back harshly or at least he thought he was whispering.

"You were the one pulling on me!"

"Cut it out you guys," said Tea.

The girl smiled. "It's ok." She spoke with an Irish accent. "I'm use to getting knocked to the ground."

"Again sorry," Yugi said with a shy smile.

"I said it was ok. Are you here for the tournament? With the duels and stuff?"

"You bet. I'm Joey Wheeler; second place in Duelist Kingdom."

"I'm Yugi Muto. I was the winner at Duelist Kingdom."

"My name is Ryou Bakura. I'm also a duelist in the finals."

"I'm Tristan Taylor and this is Tea Gardener. We're the cheering section."

"Nice to meet you," said the dark Irish girl.

"Val!"

Everyone in the little group turned and looked at the blond woman in brown leather waving to them.

"It's time to go!"

The girl called back, "Coming Tanith!"

She turned back to the three duelists and their two friends, "Bye."

"Bye Val," said Bakura "I hope we can see you again soon."

She smiled. "Valkyrie. My name is Valkyrie."

With that she turned disappeared into the crowed, leaving the five of them a little dumbfounded.

**I'm working on a new a cover image. Just need to download the font I want then figure out how to use it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A young woman with short, spiky black hair and long, gold side bangs was the last to depart from her flight. She walked right to the nearest Dublin airport employee.

"Excess me?" she asked with an accent that was both American and Irish. Her sparkling sea-green eyes stared hard into his. Though they were a lovely blue, they seemed dull in comparison. "My motor bike was on board this flight and I would like to know how to retrieve it."

Blushing slightly, the employee pointed back to the plane. She turned to see more employees near the back where they lowered a ramp and guiding a dark red 2003 Suzuki motorcycle. She smiled as she thanked the employee and went to retrieve her bike under her allies, Elaine Doyle.

As she left the woman decided to have some fun. The Suzuki had an intercom button along with a number of modern convinces. She pressed it and told it to call a number she'd memorized from an old man named Wealth.

"Hello," an answer came after a single ring. "This is China Sorrows. How may I help you?"

Once more a smile crossed the cherry red lips of the caller. "Oh China. I'm sure you can do lots of this for me."

There was a slight pause. "Who is this?" China asked cautiously.

"We both know who I am. As for what you can do for me, all I ask of you is this; tell anyone you desire that I'm in the city but be sure to let the skeleton-"

"Now why should I do that? We both know he'll stop you."

The woman laughed a sweet laugh. "But China that's what I want. Tell him to find me before I find all those he loves first."

She hung up still enjoying herself and the dangerous game she had started. 'This will be wonderful fun.

Joey blinked. "Valkyrie? Did I hear that right?"

"That's what she said her name was," said Yugi.

Tea sighed. "Why can't we go somewhere where things, even names are normal?"

Tristan said, "Maybe we miss heard her. Maybe she said her name was Valerie."

"Definitely sounded like Valkyrie," said Bakura.

The Millenium Puzzle flashed.

"I feel we should learn more about this girl," said Atem.

"Why's that?" asked Joey.

"It's just a feeling but I believe I sensed some magic in her."

'So the Pharaoh also senses it.' Yami Bakura thought to himself. 'This should be interesting.'

Tanith Low and Valkyrie found Skulduggery waiting for them. He was leaning against the Bentley and receiving all the usually double-takes from every passersby do to him being dressed in a scarf, hat, and sunglasses.

"Ah. There you are. How did it go?"

"I meet some of the duelists," said Valkyrie. "Two of them have hair more stupid than Fletcher's."

"You can tell me all about it on the way to China's"

Tanith climbed on her bike and put on her helmet. Before Valkyrie could slip into the car she heard someone call her.

"Hey, Val!"

She looked up, recognizing the voice of one the teens she had meet. She saw it was Tristan. He and the rest of his friends were running towards her waving. She waved back.

"Duelists?" Skulduggery asked.

"Three of them are. The others are 'the cheering section'."

The five kids got to the Bentley just at that moment.

"Are you following me?" Valkyrie asked.

"No," said Tristan. "Well yes. We were just a little confused about your name," said Tristan.

"Yeah," said Tea. "Did you say Valerie or Valkyrie?"

"It's Valkyrie. Valkyrie Cain."

"That's an interesting name," said Atem.

Valkyrie looked at him. "Yugi right? Your voice is off."

"My voice is fine."

"Well. You sound different and you look different. Are you sure you're the same kid I saw in there?"

"Well," he said with a small smile. Then he said in a low whisper, "If I tell you the truth of my name will you promise to tell me about why I sensed magic from you?"

Valkyrie glanced at Skulduggery. He looked at her for a moment then got out of the car.

"I suggest that you and your friends all get into car," he said over the Bentley's roof. Then to Valkyrie he added, "Go with Tanith. We'll meet you at China's."

"Tanith's already left, "Valkyrie whispered, keeping an eye on the strange kids.

"Look," Joey said. "We've handled some pretty weird stuff."

"Yeah," said Tristan. "So whatever your deal is, it couldn't possibly be as bad as what we've been through."

Valkyrie arched her eyebrow. "Ri-i-ight," she said slowly.

"No really. We've-"

"Hey Yugi! Joey!"

Everyone looked back to the building. There standing, with only her backpack and duel disk as her luggage, was none other than twenty-six year old Mai Valentine. She was waving and coming to them with a smile.

"Hey Mai," said Bakura.

She came closer. "I see you guys made some new friends."

"Acquaintances would be more proper," said Skulduggery as he opened the door to get out on lean on the Bentley. He had gotten tired of waiting in the car.

Mai looked at him. "Is that so? Just who are you?"

"The name's Skulduggery Pleasant."

"Well that's quite a name."

"Mai," Atem said. "It is nice to see you but we're in the middle of something right now."

She flashed her famous smile. "I see that. I just wanted to talk with Joey."

Joey turned to his best friend. "Yo man. I know this Skulduggery-guy has a bone to pick with ya but Mai and I don't really get to see each other very much."

Atem smiled. "I understand. Go on Joey."

"Valkyrie," said Skulduggery. "Call China and tell her we'll be a bit late. These kids need to come with us."

'I'm eighteen!' Yugi screamed in his head.

'Yugi stop it.'

Valkyrie nodded and slide into the Bentley. She rolled up the window so she could have some quiet.

**Why is it so much fun to pick on Yugi? XD**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

During the phone call China had picked up her phone, and before Valkyrie could tell her that Skulduggery and she were going to be a little late, China came more closer to panicking than Valkyrie had ever known her to.

"China. Slow down. What are you talking about?"

"Eclipse," said China, fighting to keep her voice steady. "Eclipse just called me. She said to tell Skulduggery to find her before she finds everyone he loves."

"We'll stop her before that happens."

"You don't understand do you? She already knows where we are. She's playing with us. That's what she does."

Valkyrie took a deep breath. "We'll be there as soon as we can, until then Tanith will be there with you."

China wasn't too happy about having Tanith in her library or anywhere near her, but she accepted. "Please hurry."

"We will China. I promise."

After China had hung up the phone she tried to calm herself down. Questions played in her head along with the voice of that woman. 'Who was she?' China knew she should have great respect for who ever she was and what her abilities were, and she did. After all, Solomon Wreath was a highly skilled Necromancer and he had taught Valkyrie to be just as skilled. Yet he had come close to being killed by Eclipse, also a Necromancer but one with clearly higher skills.

That voice of Vendetta Eclipse. It played over and over in China's mind. I played with her like a cat with a mouse. '…find me before I -'

"No!" China surprised herself, crying out aloud the way she did. She had to get a grip on herself.

There was a knock at the door of the library.

"Come in," she said knowing full well who it was.

Tanith Low walked in, her phone still in her hand. China only glanced at her.

"How is it Eclipse knew your number?"

"You never did waist time did you Tanith? I don't know how she managed to call me."

"You don't know or you won't tell?"

China didn't like the tone of the blond warrior. "Are you implying that I arranged it so that she had my number?"

Tanith crossed her arms over her chest. "Did you?" She had never really trusted China. Helpful she was at times did not make up for her sneaky way in Tanith's mind.

"No. As I said before I do not know how Eclipse got around to calling me but she did." A small smile grew slowly on China's face. "Now is this interrogation quite finished?"

Silence filled the room. Tanith pressed her lips together. Then she let her arms fall to her sides and when she spoke again her tone was more gentle and concern.

"I know Wreath fought her-"

"And lost."

"Yes but he managed to escape. That means Eclipse was injured too and that means we can defeat her."

China shook her head, her smile gone. "You know that it is never that easy. If Wreath had not escaped when he did he would be dead and we never would've learned of Eclipse. He barely survived the fight at all."

Tanith blinked. "Oh. Right."

Valkyrie heard China finished the phone call. She tried to hide her discomfort when she got out of the Bentley but Skulduggery saw it clear as day.

"I told you," Tristan was saying. "We've gone through some pretty weird things. Magic and duel monsters coming to life."

Joey had rejoined the group and was nodding in agreement.

"Interesting." Skulduggery said. "What did China say?"

After taking a deep breath Valkyrie told him, "She sounded really upset. I've never known China to panic."

"Neither have I," said Skulduggery.

"She said that Eclipse called her, to tell you to find her before she finds everyone you loves."

"We'll stop her before that happens."

"That's what I said but China claimed that Eclipse already knows where we are. That she's playing with us."

Skulduggery nodded. "That's what she does."

Valkyrie "That's exactly what China said."

"Who's Eclipse?" asked Bakura.

Skulduggery and Valkyrie looked at them, wondering how much they should tell them. He turned to his partner. "Meet us there."

Understanding, Valkyrie nodded and walked away from the ground to find a place away from prying eyes so she could use her Necromancer magic.

"How is she going to get there?" asked Joey.

"I'll explain on the way," said Skulduggery. "Now get in the Bentley, all of you."

Atem crossed his arms. "You promise to tell us everything?"

"Get in the car."

**You get the feeling that this is gonna be a long car ride.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

After driving in silence for some time, Skulduggery began, "Valkyrie and I can use magic. Tanith and China and many more mages we know and don't know can as well."

"So, Atem was right?" Tea asked.

"Yup."

"Wha' kind of power do you people have?" Joey asked. "No mind controlling right?"

"No," said Skulduggery. "Neither of us have that sort of magic. I'm an Elemental. I am able to control the elements. Valkyrie is also an Elemental and a Necromancer."

"Isn't that death magic or something?" Bakura asked.

"Shadows and death. Yes."

The Millennium Puzzle flashed.

"What was that?" Skulduggery asked.

"Atem wanted to think for a while by himself. So I took over," Yugi smile. "The name's Yugi."

If Skulduggery had eyebrows and they could see them, one would be raised. "Do you have a split personality?"

"Not exactly. You see. Well." Yugi gave a small sigh. "This will be hard to believe, but inside my Millenium Puzzle is the spirit of an ancient pharaoh named Atem. Thousands of years ago Atem defeated an evil creature called Zorc and then sealed himself away in this Millenium Item which then broke. My grandfather found the artifact and gave it to me and I put it back together. Now Atem and I share my body just as Bakura and the spirit in his Millenium Ring do."

"Yeah," Tristan said, "Except this one's more of an evil one."

"Evil?" Skulduggery head tilted.

"He's not in control at the moment," said Bakura.

Yugi looked at his Iteam. "I know this is really hard to believe."

Skulduggery turned his head a bit. "When you've lived through what I have. You find many unbelievable things believable."

"By the way," Tea said. "Who's China?"

"China Sorrows is a mages. An adept. She's has a lot of inside knowledge and she has help Valkyrie and myself in numerous cases."

"Cases? Are you a detective?"

"Yes. We're here."

The car stopped and they climbed out. Yugi and his friends looked up at the old, crumbled building.

"Is this safe?" Tea asked as Skulduggery locked the Bentley and lead them to the structure.

"Not entirely," he said. "You'll be safer if you don't tell China your names."

"Wouldn't that be rather rude?" Bakura asked.

"It is necessary. If you are going to be occupying us on this investigation, and I just think you might be, then you will need to know how to protect yourselves and the first way is to take a name."

Joey blinked. "Take a name?"

They began to climb up the stairs as Skulduggery explained the role of the taken name and how that choosing one would protect them from being control against their will. Every one of the teens took this advice to heart, and so did the two spirits. When they reached the third floor the five friends were taken back by how clean it was and how nice it smelled. As they approached the door labeled library shadows began to slither and melt together and rise from the floor.

The Millennium Puzzle flashed.

Atem stepped in front of Tea.

Tristan prepared to fight. He never fought with shadows before but he was ready to give it a try.

As surprised as he was, Bakura only took a step back. Yami Bakura couldn't help being a tad bit impressed.

As for Joey? Well, he was so startled by the sudden movement of shadows that he hid behind Skulduggery crying, "Wha' is dat?"

Skulduggery turned his head at a tilted a bit, looking at Joey. "Relax. It's only Valkyrie."

As if on cue, the shadows melted into the dark Irish girl. 'How did he know it was her?' Yugi wondered.

"Sorry I'm late," she said with a smile. "It was unavoidable I'm afraid."

Skulduggery grunted with good nature and knocked on the door. Valkyrie looked at the others, her smile gone from her face.

"You might want to hold hands."

"Why?" Tristan asked, casting a side look at Bakura. He wasn't too keen on holding Bakura's hand. The guy was still creepy to him.

For her part, Valkyrie only turned away. "Trust me."

The five teens took each others hands as the door opened and China's assistant/butler beckoned them in. He led them to the same clearing in the library that Valkyrie had first meet China. The foreigners all gasped at seeing the lovely woman with raven black hair and pale blue eyes.

**XD XD**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

'Switch me places!' Yugi demanded.

'What?' Atem shot back. 'No way!'

'Why the hell not!'

'I saw her first! That's damn hell why!'

'You've got Tea! Now switch me places damn it!'

Valkyrie rolled her eyes at the other teen's gasps. 'So much for the holding hands idea.' "China. Knock it off."

The pale blue eyes looked at her and China smile a small smile. "Do I have to?"

"China." Skulduggery's voice had a small edge to it. He found it really annoying what she did this.

Still smiling, China addressed the strangers, "My apologizes."

Joey and Tristan groaned. Tea staggered a bit but Atem steadied her with a hand on her back. Bakura put his head in his hand and tried to shake his head clear.

"What was that?" he asked.

"China's curse," said Tanith. "She makes everyone fall in love with her at first sight. You must be the duelists and..." For a moment she had an unsure look on her face "The cheering section? Right?"

"That's right. I'm-" Atem covered Tea's mouth before she could finish. "Sorry. I forgot," she added when he removed his hand.

"Skulduggery told you about taken names than?" China asked that smile still on her face.

The five teens nodded.

"You should really think about your names," said Tanith. "They'll need to define you and be known to you. I'm Tanith Low by the way."

"Please to meet you," said Atem. He shook hands with the blond woman.

Joey couldn't help staring at the sword on her hip.

"As I'm sure you know by my friends my name is China Sorrows my dears," China then looked at Skulduggery and smile, "Now that the pleasantries are taken care of, shall we get on to the business at hand?"

Without waiting for answer, she led them to a table with an open book. One page showed a black dragon with blood red wings. The edges of its scales were also red, as if they had each been dipped in blood. On the other was text in a language even Skulduggery didn't recognize.

"What is this?" he asked.

"Before I answer that I must tell you I've spoken with Wreath."

Valkyrie looked up at China from studying the page. The text was strange and yet vaguely familiar. She felt something inside her grow cold. Deathly cold.

"What did he say?" Skulduggery asked, continuing the conversation.

"He didn't say anything," China said. "He only sent over that book with this note."

She handed him a slip of paper. Atem, Joey, Tea, and Tristan all looked at the image depicted in the book.

"It looks like a duel monster," Tea observed.

Bakura began to look around the large area they were in. He came to the window when something had caught his attention. He suddenly had a bad feeling and he returned to the group.

The note was simple; "Eclipse uses her Necromancy to bring objects, such as duel monsters to life. This dragon is her favorite creature. The monster is called Black Blood Dragon."

Skulduggery gave Valkyrie the note to read and then began to make his way to the book. He didn't get far because Bakura stopped him and pointed to the window.

"I heard something." He spoke in a whisper but everyone heard him and everyone looked at the window.

Outside the sun had started to descend towards the horizon. Nothing out of the ordinary seemed to be out there, but Valkyrie was getting that bad vibe again. Skulduggery and Tanith seemed to be getting that same vibe because he drew his gun and she placed her hand on the hilt of her sword. China seemed to be as calm as ever.

Skulduggery motioned for everyone to be quite. No one to move Then he began to move closer to the window. He looked out for what seemed to be both a few seconds and minutes. He then lowered his gun and turned to the others.

"Whoever or whatever was you saw isn't out there now."

Everyone but Bakura and Valkyrie began to relax. For them the vibe just got worse. Valkyrie made her shadows swirl around her fingers thoughtfully. Bakura began to turn his head.

The Millennium Ring flashed.

Yami Bakura suddenly jumped and landed on the table in a crouch. Where he had just been standing was a long, sharp black blade made of shadows that shifted. The blade was held by a young woman dressed head to toe in all black.

She was about Valkyrie's size, maybe taller. A hood covered her hair and a black cloth covered the lower part of her face. Long gold bangs swept over her right eye and the other one, dark green, stared at everything with cold amusement.

**This chapter was so much fun to write :D hehe**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

For a moment no one moved. Than the woman in black's sword of shadows shot back into the black hilt in her gloved hand before reforming. The shadows had taken the form of a mace with small spikes.

She was tall and had a lean body. It was clear from the way she moved, so effortlessly, she was a highly skilled fighter. Her eye, though full of humor, also had a challenge of danger; just like a cat will watch a mouse as if it was the perfect little toy. Tristan noticed the look.

"Something you want?" he asked. He wasn't too keen on fighting with woman, but if this woman wanted to start something he was ready for it.

Moving fast while his attacker was distracted, Yami Bakura twisted and swung his foot out in a wide arch. The kick would have made a hard contact with his attacker's face but she caught his ankle with her free hand. Surprised by her strength, Yami Bakura didn't have time to stop himself from being pulled. His head hit the table and his saw stars.

"Shit," he muttered when he saw that the black blade that was not exactly there had stretched and bent until pointed at his chest, inches away from his heart. "A little help here?" He could not quite believe he had just asked that.

Valkyrie sent out her own shadows towards the other Necromancer. Hers shaped themselves into a hand and flew out to grab their target. The masked woman didn't even glance at her. The blade of shadows retreated into the black handle in her hands as she back flipped with her other hand out of harm's way. Valkyrie didn't turn her shadow to go after her but grabbed Yami Bakura and started to carry him back to his companions.

"Good to see you again thief," said Atem.

"Likewise pharaoh."

The Necromancer landed on her left foot gracefully. Her eye seemed to turn a shade lighter and from under her mask she smiled. Then she put her black handle thing in the thick black belt the wrapped around her waist. Hands free, she held her hand, palm up and curved, out to the table. It started to rise and with a sharp twist of her wrist the table, the woman sent it flying in a death roll towards Yami Bakura.

Valkyrie's eyes widen to three times their size. 'How did she do that!'

The table hit Yami Bakura in the core and he hit the wall behind Skulduggery, whose jaw had clearly dropped from under his scarf. Yami Bakura hit the wall with the upper part of his back and head so hard he tasted blood and saw stars. Then he dropped to the floor and didn't move.

The Millennium Ring flashed.

Tea gasped and Joey cursed strongly.

Skulduggery told them to go help him then began to move with caution to the powerful woman in black.

"Let all take it easy. Who are you?"

The woman held up on finger and waged it at him. He had a feeling she was playing with him. 'Almost as annoying as China,' he thought.

She placed her finger under her thumb knuckle and turned her palm up. She flicked her finger hard and Skulduggery was sent flying back. The woman turned her palm over and spread out her fingers. Skulduggery stopped in midair.

Valkyrie sent her shadows out to the woman but the shadows from the bookcases seemed to come to life and attack her. She drew back her black fist shaped shadow and tried to counterattack. Suddenly she was flipped to the floor hard.

"Wha...the...hell!" she managed to choke out.

She pulled herself to a sitting position and made a horrible realization. Her shadow, her natural shadow had moved. She hadn't done that. She couldn't do that. No Necromancer Valkyrie ever learned of could control the shadow of other people.

Unless…

"It's Eclipse!"

The woman looked at Valkyrie, her green eye dark once again. She flicked her hand at her. Valkyrie could now see it was Skulduggery's shadow she was controlling, not him. The flick sent her best friend flying toward her so fast Valkyrie couldn't keep from being knocked over by the dead weight.

The woman then took her black hilt from her belt and held it straight out to her side. She then spun around and a thick whip of shadows snapped out sent everyone not already down to the walls.

The Millennium Puzzle flashed.

China was the first to open her eyes.

The woman was gone.

'Was that it?'

China stood up and straightened out her dark blue dress. She started to look around and for a moment was devastated at the condition of her books. But those feelings ended when she felt something being pressing against the small of her back. She felt something strange, like a darkness growing inside of her. One that would consume her. She looked at her arms and saw her veins turning blue, then, purple, then black. China tried to fight but as soon as she tried she was out cold.

The last thing she heard was Skulduggery's voice yelling her name. "CHINA!"

Hearing Skulduggery's voice, Valkyrie looked up and saw China out cold in the arms of Eclipse. Her veins and symbols were black and her skin sickly pale. Valkyrie saw Skulduggery out of the corner of her eye trying to get up. He managed to get to one knee. He thrust his hand out but Eclipse blocked the air with a wall of shadows. When the shadows faded both Eclipse and China were gone.

**This chapter was so much fun to write :D hehe**

**You see some of Vendetta's power. I know she's the bad girl here ;) but she's a freaking awesome bad girl.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Skulduggery stood and then helped Valkyrie to her feet. Tanith got to her feet and began helping Tea. Soon everyone was on their feet, except Joey and Bakura. Joey was completely dazed and Bakura was out cold.

Tanith pulled out her phone. "I'll call Fletcher and have him take your friends to Kenspeckle. He'll be able to help."

Tristan looked to his unconscious friends. "Can he wake them up for tomorrow? They're both in the tournament."

"Tristan's right," Tea said as she held Yugi to steady his feet. "Joey needs to be awake for that and Bakura would never miss a duel."

Valkyrie walked up to them while Tanith stepped away to make the call. "Kenspeckle will be able to help. He's helped me out hundreds of times."

"He believes that's because I drag you into a fight."

"You don't drag me Skulduggery."

Tea, Tristan, and Yugi looked up and gasped.

The skeleton ignored the looks he was getting from the three teens. "He sees it that way."

"Well he's wrong."

"How are you?"

"A little sore but I'm alright."

"Good."

"Why aren't you wearing you façade?"

He looked over at the three teens who were giving him wide-eyed and gaping mouth looks. "Oh. Sorry."

He loosened his dark green tie and undid the top button of his white shirt. He tapped the symbols and his skull was covered with a handsome face with soft wavy blond hair and bright blue eyes. They were still staring at him.

Tea managed to find her voice. "You're a...a..."

"Yes, a skeleton." Skulduggery looked at her and smiled as he fixed his shirt and tie. "Yes I am a skeleton. As you can see I have a face now. Well not a real face but a face nonetheless. How are you?"

"Bakura got the worst of it," said Valkyrie said.

"Yes I saw that."

"Who was that anyway?" Tristan asked wanting to focus on something other than there was a dead guy in front of him.

Valkyrie answered, "Her name's Vendetta Eclipse. She's hired by those who want revenge on someone but don't want to get their hands dirty."

"We believe she has a job which involves your card game," Skullduggery added.

Eyes widened.

"What?" Yugi asked. "How?"

"We don't know but we will find out."

Tanith walked up. "Fletcher will be here in a second."

"Hello there."

"Make that a half a second," Tanith said as the boy with the wild blond hair appeared next to her out of thin air.

"Wow!" Tristan pointed at him. "How'd you do that?"

"I'm a teleporter," Fletcher said with a look of confusion. "Haven't you ever heard of Fletcher Reed the Last Teleporter?"

"No."

"I'm quite famous."

"Never heard of you."

"Everyone's heard of me."

Valkyrie had to end this. "Fletcher they only learned about magic recently. We need you to take their friends to Kenspeckle. Can you do that?"

"No problem," he said.

Tanith helped him move the two boys closer together so the Fletcher could touch them.

Fletcher looked up at Tristan again. "Nice hair."

Then they were gone.

"We should be getting to our hotel," said Tea.

"I guess you're right," Tristan said.

"I'll give you a ride," Skulduggery said. "I need to take Valkyrie home."

"Thank you."

China's entire body hurt. Her brain throbbed and it felt like there was a sledgehammer in her chest. The last thing she remembered was something being pressed against her back and Skulduggery calling out to her.

She looked around. She was in a room with a small bed, adjoining bathroom, and no windows. If her kidnapper wanted to kill her China was sure she would've done it already. Candles were set up so she knew there was air flowing in from somewhere. A door. 'Every room has a door. A way to enter.'

Then a door creaked. Dull light from a hallway; do to more candles no doubt. A tall woman stepped into the room. She was still dressed in the black clothing but the cloth that had covered her face was gone. She was a lovely, with smooth skin, high cheekbones, and red lips. China couldn't begin to guess her age but her appearance put her at around in her twenty.

"Comfortable?" She had an accent that was neither American nor Irish but rather both.

"Quite comfortable," China said. "What do you want with me, Eclipse?"

The dark woman smiled a smile that an evil Mona Lisa would have. "You are Detective Pleasant's go-to girl when he needs to know some little secrete. So I'm making sure you don't tell him anything. Don't worry you won't be here long."

"What are you after?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"I'm curious."

Eclipse moved her blond bangs out of her face. The eye underneath was no mortal eye. It was as if someone had replaced her eye with a black pearl. The veins around the part of her face that had been covered by her gold bangs were black as tar.

"I'm going to make my family pay for this," Vendetta Eclipse hissed. "Especially my father and my cousin."

**Everyone is gonna be shock when they find out.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Skulduggery drove off with Valkyrie into the opposite direction of the sunset. Tanith, on her motorcycle followed close behind. They had just dropped off Yugi, Tea, and Tristan at the Downtown Dublin Hotel. As much as the three friends wanted to be with Joey and Bakura, they knew they needed to rest. It had been a strange day. Maybe not as strange as usual but still they needed to escape for the night. And there was a tournament in the morning.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" Tristan asked.

"They were hit pretty badly," said Tea, "especially Bakura."

The Millennium Puzzle flashed.

"Whoever this Vendetta Eclipse is, we need to be careful," said Atem.

"You don't have to tell us man. What I don't get is who wants revenge so badly they'll use Duel Monsters Cards?"

"Let's hope we find out before it's too late."

'Stupid Joey. Stupid Bakura. Stupid me. I should've done more. I should have.'

Tristan knew he shouldn't be beating himself up like this but he had just seen his friends knocked out cold. There had to be something he could do, but what?

'Stupid.' Then he remembered what the dead guy had said. '"If you are going to be occupying us on this investigation than you will need to know how to protect yourselves and the first way is to take a name."'

"Take...a... That's it! Now what name to choose?"

The clock on the desk read 2:12 am.

Atem had been passing in his and Yugi's room for the past...for a long time.

'You really should get some rest.'

'I will, later. You should rest too you know.'

'I've been thinking about the taken names.'

'Yes.'

'You're trying to choose yours, huh.'

'Yes.'

'Ok then, Good night.'

'Good night Yugi.'

Atem looked at his reflection in the full length mirror. He let memories fill his mind until one stood out from the other voices in his head.

"It seems to me the other you is a mass of duelist pride."

Mai had told that to Yugi.

'It's true. And so was the fact I'm...dead.'

Atem didn't like the thought but he couldn't shake the truth. He had once lived and ruled as a pharaoh in Egypt, even saving the world. Now he was in this world again and again to save it. 'A prideful spirit. No determined.'

Then it hit him.

"Yugi!"

'Yeah?'

'I have my name.'

'Really?' Atem felt Yugi's eyes widen. 'What is it?'

"My name is, Zeal Phoenix."

Even before Joey opened his eyes fully he knew he would find the lights blinding. He stirred and pain shot through his head. A low groan escaped his throat. He didn't have a problem remembering what had happened. He would have a problem if that Eclipse woman didn't answer for it.

"Finally awake are we?" came a voice of an elderly man.

Beginning to tolerate the lights, Joey turned his head to see a bald man in a white lab coat. He had a strong face with grey, kind eyes. Next to him was a young man around Joey's age with blond hair that looked like he had stuck a fork in a toaster.

"Where am I?" Joey managed to ask without his voice cracking.

"At the Hibernian Cinema, my lab," said the elderly man. "I'm Professor Kenspeckle Grouse. Miss Low had Mr. Reed bring you here to me."

"The name's Fletcher," said the younger man.

Joey almost gave his name but remembered what Skulduggery had told him and his friends. "How long was I out?" He asked instead.

"All night," said Kenspeckle.

"Good. I can still make it to the - wait! A friend of mine got hit too. Is he here?"

"The one with the long white hair?"

Joey nodded and Kenspeckle gestured to a curtain to the left of Joey's small bed. Still a bit woozy, he began to climb out of the he could pull himself to his feet, Kenspeckle handed a cup of dark blue liquid. It smelled sweet and when Joey drank it down it was cool on the back of his throat. He then handed the cup back, already feeling stronger, and stood up. His first steps were a bit shaky but he soon found his balance. He approached the other bed and pulled back the curtain. Bakura lay on the small bed similar to the one he had just been on.

He seemed peaceful, but Joey still wondered, 'Which Bakura is it really?'

That's when Bakura's blue eyes slowly opened.

**Anyone else think Kenspeckle is awesome? **

**To get a future look at all the Taken Names for the Yu-Gi-Oh characters check out this link to a list in dA gallery:**

art/The-Taken-Names-of-the-Yu-Gi-Oh-characters-410 696625


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

China found Eclipse as strange as her home. She had instructed China that she could go anywhere in the house except through any of the locked doors. There were three locked doors and China found she could neither see through them or open them in any way. There were no lights in the house save the candles that were everywhere.

"My home is now your temporary home," Eclipse had told her.

"When you say 'temporary' do you mean you plan to kill me?"

"You will return to your home, with the library and such. Once I have finished that is."

"Finished with what?"

Eclipse smiled that small, secretive smile.

"Right. Your cousin," China said. "Just who is you cousin?"

"What's the fun in me telling you?" Eclipse giggled.

That had been the other day. China was exploring the house, determined to find what she needed to know. The house was large and empty of any living thing besides herself. She couldn't call anyone because Eclipse had taken her phone away. For China, that didn't matter. She would find a way out. She would learn who the family, and what had happened between them. Some how China knew it might help her get out and back to working with Skulduggery.

"Then I remembered what Mai said about me being full of pride. What Yugi said was right, I am a spirit who's returned to this world."

"So you chose Zeal Phoenix," Tea finished Atem's story for him.

He gave her a thumbs up. "That's right."

"It a good name man," said Tristan.

The three friends were hanging out in Yugi's room. Valkyrie had called Tea earlier to let them know that their friends were awake and that Skulduggery was bring them over. Fletcher, the teleporter, apparently had other business to take care of. So they waited before heading over to the tournament.

Tristan shifted his weight on the edge of the queen size bed and asked, "Have you managed to choose your name Tea?"

"Actually I have. Gracile Bond."

Tristan chucked. "Joey would tell you to say it like this," he cleared his throat and used his best James Bond voice, "Bond. Gracile Bond."

Tea laughed.

The Millenium Puzzle flashed.

Yugi laughed, "Yup that's Joey."

"Wha's me?"

Standing in the open doorway was Joey and Bakura. With them was a man with brown hair and green eyes.

"Joey! Bakura! You're alright!"

The friends all exchanged smiles, handshakes, and hugs.

"How are you?" Tristan asked.

"Before Detective Skulduggery's friend Kenspeckle Something helped," Joey said, rubbing his head. "I felt like I had a hangover without experiencing the high first."

"Your face is different. Does it change when you uses the façade?" Tea asked.

"It does indeed."

"You guys were talking' about me," Joey noted, wanting to return to that subject.

"Tristan thinks you'll use a James Bond impersonation when you learn Tea's Taken Name," Yugi said smiling.

"Wha' is it?"

"Gracile Bond."

To everyone's surprise it was Bakura who said, "Bond. Graclie Bond," in a perfect James Bond way. It still caused the five friends to burst out laughing.

"Atem also had his name," said Tea when he she managed to stop laughing, "Zeal Phoenix."

"Fits you," said Joey.

"He says thanks," said Yugi.

Skulduggery glanced at his watch. "Don't you three have a tournament to get to?"

"He's right! Come on!" Yugi lead the way down to the elevator.

Thankfully the opening ceremonies and the start of the duels was only a few blocks away. With their experience of running for their lives on many occasions, they made it to the Dublin amphitheater with just two minutes to spare.

Yugi, Joey, and Bakura signed in while Tea and Tristan wished their friends luck and went to find their seats.

"Hey guys." Mai approached with a genuine smile. "Glad to see you boys made it."

"Ya didn't think we would?" Joey asked.

"Save it for the duel hon."

Bakura looked around. "No one else is wearing a duel disk. Isn't there suppose to be another contestant?"

Mai shrugged. "Some Elaine Doyle. She hasn't shown up yet."

A young man with wavy brown hair, soft brown eyes, and glasses addressed the four duelists, "The tournament will begin soon. Please processed to the tunnel to your left and good luck."

The tunnel led out to a large, indoor arena. A cheering audience surrounded to field in a semi-circle. Tea and Tristan were doing their best to make sure their friends could hear the over the roar of the crowd. TV crew stations were set up below the audience, cross from the tunnel opening.

"Welcome to Dublin, Ireland and the Dublin Monsters' World Finals!" A male announcer's voice boomed over the loudspeakers. "The finalists are as followed; Mai Valentine!"

Mai blew a kiss to the TV crew men.

"Joey Wheeler!"

Joey did a fist pump, "Yeah!"

"Ryou Bakura!"

Bakura smiled and waved.

"Yugi Muto!"

The Millenium Puzzle flashed.

Zeal gave a thumbs up.

"And Elaine Doyle!"

The four turn to see a young woman, around Mai's age, enter the arena. She was tall and slim, wearing a black designer leather jacket, boot-cut jeans, and black boots with two-inch heels. Her short hair was black and spiked and she had long golden bangs that covered half her face. She wore a smile that was small and playful omn her cherry red lips. Her eye was bright sea-green.

"Glad to see you finally made it," said Mai in a matter-of-fact tone.

The announcer continued, "The first two duels are as followed; Mai Valentine vs. Elaine Doyle followed by Yugi Muto vs. Ryou Bakura! Good luck to each of you! The first duel will begin in one minute!"

Joey smiled to his best friend. "Looks like I'm sitting' this one out. Good luck guys."

"Thanks Joey," Zeal and Bakura said as the contestants walked back through the tunnels.

Mai claimed, "I won't need luck."

Elaine cleaned a sunglasses on her rose-red shirt before putting them on her face, taking care not to show the hidden half of her face. "Oh trust me," she said in a mixed accent of Irish and American. "You'll need all the luck you can get." She flashed Mai a half-smile and moved on from the group. "I'll see you guys later," said Mai as she headed in the opposite direction of Elaine.

Joey was saying something about how Mai was going to beat Elaine but Zeal and Yami Bakura weren't listening. There was a sense of magic coming from this strange duelist. Powerful dark magic. They both recognized it as the same one they had felt in China Sorrows' library.

'We need to keep on eye on her,' Zeal thought.

'Could she be...?' Yami Bakura wondered.

**Once again thank you to one of my dear little sisters for suggesting the James Bond reference. Sorry I can't remember which one of you gave it to me ^^;**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Valkyrie and Skulduggery were in China's library looking for clues, when her phone vibrated. It was Fletcher. Skulduggery had his façade deactivated and was examining the wall Bakura had been thrown against.

She answered hotly, "What is it?"

"Hello to you too Vals."

"Sorry Fletcher. We're looking for clues at China's right now."

"Don't sweat it. I've looked into that book that Wreath brought China. Turns out there was more cards that Eclipse has that are only mentioned in that book."

Valkyrie picked it up the book and set it on the table that had been righted earlier. She began to flip through it. She came to the page with the red and black dragon. Then to an image of a beautiful woman with flaming hair and dressed in flaming robes. Next was the drawing of a bone-thin man in a dark red top hat and a torn suit. He had the wooden planks puppeteer would use to control their puppets with the blood-red strings. There was two other images; one of a field covered in blood with dead hands reaching out to the sky and one of chains covered in ice.

"These pictures," she wondered aloud. "What are they?"

"What pictures?" Fletcher asked from behind her.

She had gotten so use to him being there suddenly that she didn't think much of it. She closed her phone and showed him the drawings.

"Those are the cards." he pointed to each one, "Black Blood Dragon, Puppeteer of Blood, Maidan of Flames, Field of Blood, and Revenging Freeze. Turns out these weren't created with the other cards."

"Didn't some guy named Pegasus make the cards."

"Maximilian Pegasus," said Skulduggery, "and he didn't make them. The game of Duel Monsters has been around even longer then I have."

"Wow. Really?" Valkyrie asked.

"Much longer. Millenniums." He turned to her and frowned. "I'm not that old."

"Nah just over four hundred."

Fletcher said, "If he didn't make these cards, is it safe to say he doesn't know about them?"

"How could he not?" Valkyrie asked.

"This is the only record of them." Fletcher gestured to the book. "I looked into it. Pegasus had no idea about it."

"So how did they become cards?"

Fletcher shrugged.

"China would know," Skulduggery said.

The two younger mages looked up at him. He was examining the very spot where China and Eclipse had been last seen. Valkyrie looked at Fletcher. He returned her worried gaze and nodded. Then he was gone. Valkyrie walked over to her partner and watched him. Silence lingered for a moment.

"She can take care of herself," he said, almost to himself.

"I know."

"China has had many struggles in her life. She has faced many enemies, challenges, and she has survived, just as she'll survive this."

She hesitated, tried to think of something more lighthearted to say, but she couldn't. The truth was stronger than words of comfort.

"We've never had to deal with someone like Vendetta Eclipse."

Skulduggery looked up. The light of the sun passed the window, playing with the shadows on his skull. "I know," he whispered softly.

Mai's and Elaine's duel was well under way. Mai sent one of her Harpy Ladies with its 1300 attack points, to destroy Elaine's Maiden of Flames, a monster with 1250 attack points , then the other to attack her directly.

"My Maiden has a special ability," Elaine said. "When she's sent to the graveyard, I can call forth one fire type monster with five stars to the field."

The Flame Champion appeared, a monster with 1900 attack points and 1300 defense points.

She held up another card. "This monster also has a special ability, a few in fact. When there is a monster in my graveyard that is the same type as one on my field I can bring out Puppeteer of Blood."

Yugi, Joey, and Bakura were watching the duel from the duelists lounge on a widescreen TV. There had been no extra seats in the audience and Tristan and Tea were not allowed to level until the duel was over.

"Yugi," said Joey. "Have ya ever heard of those two cards?"

"Not that I can remember."

'There's something about this Elaine Doyle. We may need to be careful,' Zeal told Yugi.

Mai examined the newest monster on Elaine's field. It was an ugly, evil-looking thing with 2500 attack points and 2400 defense points. It was a level 7 so it would be hard to beat.

'A few special abilities huh?' She drew a card. It was Monster Reborn. 'Let's see what kind of abilities.'

"I place one card face down. Harpy Lady, attack Puppeteer of Blood!"

The Harpy plunged herself into the air. The Puppeteer held up two of those wooden planks real puppeteer used to control their puppets. Blood red strings whipped out and entangled Mai's monster. The attack stopped.

Elaine smiled. "This is my monster's ability, Blood Control."

The Harpy Lady turned and attacked Mai. Mai had lost some life points and now she was down to 2050.

"That's not all Blood Control does. You now have to send your Harpy to the grave." Elaine continued, "And you lose life points equal to half your monsters attack points."

"What?!" Now Mai was down to 870.

Elaine giggled. "I told you, you'll need all the luck you can get.

Mai couldn't believe it. She had gotten her opponent down to her last 1000 Life Points and now she was the one taking the hard blows. All because of that one card.

'Just who is she?'

**I felt this chapter needed to stay short. The cards Elaine has are extremely powerful and I can't wait for you guys to meet Black Blood Dragon XD**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Skulduggery dropped Valkyrie off at the amphitheater to tell the others about their discovery in China's library. He then left to speak with Ghastly about some new clothes for their new teammates. Valkyrie made a mental note to prepare them for Ghastly, mainly for his appearance. She wasn't sure why she was beginning to think of them as her teammates so soon. As she walked into the theater she spotted Joey.

"Hey," she said as she fell into step with him.

He smiled at her. "Hey, Valkyrie."

"Shouldn't you be dueling?"

"Not today," he said with a small shake of his head. "Today was Mai and another duelist named, Elaine Doyle."

"'Was?' She lost?"

"I don't' know. I got hungry and left before I could see how it ended, just when Doyle summoned this monster I never seen before. Puppet Blood Master or something' like that."

Valkyrie put her hand on his shoulder, stopping him. "Puppeteer of Blood?"

"Yeah that's it. Looked tough, but I believe in Mai. She's a strong duelist." He raised an eyebrow. "Wait, how did you know?"

She looked over her shoulder to make sure no one would hear her. Two teen girls emerged from the restrooms. Valkyrie waited until they passed by then leaned towards Joey.

"It's one of the cards we believe Eclipse to have," she whispered.

"What!?" Joey nearly yelled.

"Shh."

"What?" He said softer.

"It was in the book, remember the one at China's library? There are five cards, including that one. Fletcher found out that not even the creator, Pegasus knew about them."

"That would explain why Zeal wasn't familiar with – wait, was one of the cards in that book a Maiden of Flames?"

"Yes. Did she have it?" Valkyrie asked as they began walking again.

"Yeah."

She nodded. "Alright then. Who's Zeal?"

"Atem. He chose Zeal Phoenix for his Taken Name and Tea's Graclie Bond now."

"I see. Have you chosen yours yet?"

"Not yet but I have an idea," he told her with a winked. "You know, we should tell the others about this whole card business with Eclipse and Doyle."

"Do you want to do it or shall I?"

"Both."

"Good idea."

They continued on in uneasy silence; neither of them wanting to break it. They found the rest of his group in the lounge with the large screen. Elaine Doyle was nowhere to be seen. Valkyrie wondered where she might have gone. 'China?'

"You did your best Mai," Gracile was saying.

Joey looked down at his feet. He felt horrible that he had left and hadn't supported Mai. He hated not being there for his friends, especially his girlfriend. Mai looked over and saw him. She knew he had left and why he had. It had upset her, but seeing how bad he felt now about it she decided not to get on his case about it.

"Hey," she said gently, walking over to him.

He looked at her and smile. "Hey. I'm sorry I-"

She flashed him a genuine smile, leaned in, and kissed him. Joey's heart did a little flip as he kissed her back. Mai didn't do something so affectionate so openly. The smile was still on her face when they broke. He was forgiven.

Valkyrie cleared her throat. "As much as this a cute moment and all, we still have an issue to take care of."

"What is it?" Tristan asked.

Valkyrie glanced at Mai.

"It's alright," said Joey. "She know about magic too."

Mai dropped her smile and looked at him sharply. "Magic? You've gotten involved with that stuff again? Have you forgotten what's happen all those other times? Or do you just not care?"

"Calm down Mai."

"No Wheeler, I will not calm down! Magic! Why? Why do you guys always have to mess with that?"

Valkyrie held up her hands like she was trying to calm a small child. "Please this is important."

"What do you know about this?" Mai snapped. "Just who are you?"

Valkyrie glanced at the lone security camera and angled her back to it. "I'm Valkyrie Cain and I'm a mage."

"Who? What?"

"Valkyrie Cain and a mage is someone who can use magic."

Mai stepped away from the black dressed Irish girl. "What sort of magic?"

"I'm an Elementalist. It's pretty self-explanatory."

"You don't control people's minds or anything?"

Valkyrie shook her head. Now she understanding Mai's outburst at Joey. 'Best not tell her I'm also a Necromancer.'

"Listen, Mai right? If you're not comfortable," she gestured to herself and the others, "we could talk about this somewhere-"

"I'm not going anywhere," the blond said defiantly.

"Fine. It's about the other duelist. There's evidence that's she's Eclipse."

No one spoke for a moment.

Gracile eyes widened. "Huh?"

Zeal asked, "What evidence?"

Valkyrie explained, "Skulduggery and I were looking for clues at China's when Fletcher told us that Eclipse has five duel monster cards that not even Pegasus knows about."

"How could Pegasus not know?" Bakura asked.

"What are they?" Joey asked.

"How did she get her hands on them?" Tristan asked.

"First," Valkyrie said, "I don't know. Second, the cards are Black Blood Dragon, Puppeteer of Blood, Maiden of Flames, Field of Blood, and Revenging Freeze. They're all in the book Wreath had given China. Third, again, I don't know."

Her phone vibe against her leg. She pulled it out. Skulduggery, she lipped and stepped away.

Mai turned to her friends, hands on her hips. "Alright. Fill me in. What's going on? Who, what is Eclipse? What's a Taken Name? Who-"

Gracile put both hands on her friend's shoulders. "We understand this is a lot for you. I promise, we'll fill you in later."

"Even though we don't really know much ourselves," Joey said.

Bakura added, "We do know Eclipse is a dangerous necromancer and those five cards are part of some big plan she has."

Mai had to ask, "How dangerous?"

"She attacked us last night and put Joey and Bakura in the hospital," Tristan blurted.

Mai's eyes doubled in size. Gracile and Joey glared at him.

Zeal told Mai, "They're alright. Joey was only knocked out and Bakura..."

He looked at the white hair British teen to continue.

"I had to get my ribs mended. Zeal's right, don't worry. A friend of Valkyrie and Skulduggery patched us up."

"Zeal?" Mai was really confused now.

"Like I said, " said Gracile, "we'll fill you in later."

Valkyrie came back with a smile on her face. "Skulduggery and I are going to talk to Wreath."

"You sound happy about that."

"Talking with Wreath is fun. Usually because it means we get to hit him. I really hope Skulduggery lets me hit him. It's my turn. He also said that Tanith will be by to pick you guys up. Sorry, Mai, we don't have an invite for you."

"That's alright," she said.

"Where's Tanith taking us?" asked Joey.

"To Ghastly's. He's a good friend and he'll make you guys clothing that will help to keep you guys alive."

Joey smiled. "Is he a magical tailor?"

Valkyrie laughed. "He's an Elementalist who's really good with fabric."

"Elaine used two of the cards." Zeal had to say it.

"Tell me about them." Valkyrie's detective nature resurfaced.

**Time for Mai to join the party :D**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Ghastly set down his teacup and looked carefully at his friend. "You want me to make some clothes for seven teenagers from Japan?"

"Five actually," said Skulduggery. They were sitting in Ghastly's living room. "Two of them have ancient spirits living inside of them."

"Processed?"

"No. Yes. Well, one seems is able to change places with the spirit and himself and then change back. As for the other, the spirit is only allowed to come out when the human boy's life is in danger. I keeping my eye on that one. Valkyrie and I've been told he's evil."

"I see. Are these kids like us?"

"Not all of them. One of the spirits, the non-evil one, has a knack for feeling out magic."

Ghastly leaned in. "It can detect magic?"

Skulduggery gave a small nod. "He can. Just as you, Valkyrie, and I can feel the if someone's nearby feeling the changes in the air. At least that's my theory. He felt Valkyrie's magic when he just meet meeting her."

"And what of the others?"

Skulduggery shrugged. "Not sure but one of them claims that they've experienced some strange things including magic before."

Ghastly nodded and picked up his tea-cup. He leaned back in his armchair and took a sip. "I'll make the clothes," he said after a pause.

Skulduggery stood and picked up his hat from the coffee' table between them.

"You're not going to stay for a chat?"

"Sorry Ghastly, not this time. I have to speak with another mage tonight."

Ghastly raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"Wreath," said Skulduggery as he wrapped his scarf around his skull.

Ghastly smiled. "I do hope you bring Valkyrie along. She loves to watch you and Wreath 'talk'. You should let her join in."

"I'm not going to hit him, Ghastly. I really am just going to talk. After we've talked then maybe I'll hit him. Or maybe Valkyrie can hit him; it's her turn."

Ghastly started to chuckle, then laugh. Skulduggery started to laugh with him. They both knew Wreath and Skulduggery would never just have a normal sit down and talk. Someone's fist was bound to fly. Over the years it had become almost a norm, a game to them.

"You two are quite a pair," Ghastly laughed.

"Indeed we are," Skulduggery said as he left.

Tristan and Gracile told Valkyrie and Joey what happened between Mai and Elaine, whom they now all called Eclipse. "Than she drew this card called Puppeteer of Blood that..."

As they talked Bakura notice moment from the corner of his eye. The very person his companions were talking about was leaving the amphitheater. Through the glass doors he watched her turn and disappear down the street. Making sure no one noticed him, Bakura began to move towards the exit. Tristan's voice faded as Bakura stepped out through the glass doors.

The Millenium Ring flashed.

Yami Bakura looked around for where Eclipse had disappeared to. He saw her turn into an alley and he followed her. As soon as he turned the corner she was gone. He instantly pulled out his knife. This time if she attacked he would be ready.

He stepped carefully. Move silently as he had done for thousands of years as the king of thieves back in ancient Egypt. Silently he moved into the alley, turning in a circle to see all around him.

"I know you're here," he said calmly to the shadows. "I know you're that woman who attacked me in China's library."

"You're quite a brave lad."

Yami Bakura turned to see the very woman he was looking for. She stood calmly with her arms crossed over her chest, watching him. She looked like she had been waiting for him and was bored.

"Brave, but foolish."

"So you're Vendetta Eclipse," he said, ignoring her insult.

The woman shrugged. "Have you chose your Taken Name yet?" She smile at look on his face. "Yeah I know about Gracile Bond and Zeal Phoenix. Fitting names for them. Now what about you?"

The look she gave him would have unsettled anyone with less control.

He shrugged. "I've been think of something like Clandestine Vorpal."

"Well I know what 'clandestine' means but vorpal?" She smiled at the blade in his hand, "That's well handled."

He smiled trying to tease her back.

Suddenly her smile dropped and her face became serious, "So is this."

She pulled her hand and tried to trip him to the floor with her powers, but now that he knew what she could do Clandestine wasn't falling for it. He twisted himself like a cat and managed to stay on his feet. He ended with his back turned to his enemy. He looked over his shoulder quickly. She was there frowning and then she was gone in a bust of shadows. Clandestine turned trying to cut something.

Eclipse flipped away from him. She landed a safe distance away holding her hand under her ribs where his blade had cut through her blouse and skin. His knife did cute something, and now the enemy was bleeding. That made him smile.

"I want some answers," he said, "Don't use that trick with the shadows to disappear."

"I can see your determined. Very well I'll answer what questions I can, but remember I promise nothing."

He held his knife out to her, ready to pull back his arm and throw i need be. "Why did you attack us and what are you after? Power?"

A weak but still sweet laugh escaped those red lips. "Everyone thinks it's power. They don't know I was the true heir. I should have gotten that land. Those tunnels. Power? No I have power and it cursed me. I want what you want, answers."

"What are you talking about? What tunnels?"

"Sorry can't tell you that."

"Can't or won't?"

"Little bit of both."

"One question left where is China?"

Shadows slowly began to wrap around Eclipse as a smile formed on he face.

Clandestine yelled, "Hey! You said you would answer my questions!"

"I said I promised nothing," she laughed as the shadows consumed her.

He threw the knife but it was too late. She was gone.

**So what do you think Vendetta's plan is?**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

On a rooftop in Haggard, the wind played with Tanith's hair as she looked down at the street below. She had been searching the streets and roofs for anything that could help find China and more importantly, Eclipse.

So far not even the mages who were known for gossiping knew anything. Still she had to keep looking. As much as China annoyed her, even she hated to see someone her friends cared about hurt. She began walking down the side of the building. As she walked her phone started to ring.

"Hey, Ghast." she answered when she saw the caller ID.

He could hear how tired she was. "Nothing new to report I take it."

Her sighed was her answer.

"Skulduggery told me about the new recruits," Ghastly continued. "He asked me to make them some new attire. I don't know why he's letting some mortal kids tag along."

"Some of them don't seem that mortal and their seem to be around Val's age."

"Sometimes I still question his motives for bringing her into all of this."

Tanith was all too familiar with this conversation. "She brought herself into all of this. Listen Ghastly, as much as I would love to talk about the past with you-"

"I know," he said gently. "I just wanted to check up on how you're doing.'

Tanith stepped into an ally then turned onto the sidewalk. She knew what her boyfriend was really asking.

"I'm tired. We haven't really started this investigation but already I'm tired of this whole thing."

"Where are you?"

She smiled a little. "Haggard. I thought I might find some new information." She sighed again, "Nothing so far."

"We'll find her," Ghastly said.

"I sure hope so." Her phone beeped. "Hold on Ghastly, I've got another call coming from Fletcher."

"I'll talk to you soon dear."

"Thanks Ghast." She answered Fletcher "Yes?"

"Tanith! You're not going to believe this."

"What is it Fletcher?" Tanith was not in the mood.

"Come one one guess, please."

"Just tell me."

"Please," he whined.

"You finally got a decent haircut?"

"Seriously what do you people have against my hair?"

"Fletcher."

"My hair is perfect.."

She tried saying his name a little louder, "Fletcher."

"Just like I am."

"Fletcher!" This teen was hanging around Skulduggery way too much.

"Ok. Ok." He paused for dramatic effect, "I found China!"

"What? Is she alright? Where are you?"

"At Val's. You know her uncle's old estate. I teleported here to see if he had anything that could help us and I found China passed out on the front steps. She seems ok for the most part."

"Have you told Va or Skulduggery yet?"

"They were the first one's I called before you. They were going to see Wreath but said they would meet us at the estate."

"I'll be right there." She couldn't believe it. China was back. Back why? Seemed a little fast to her.

Fletcher's voice asked, "Should I tell Ghastly?"

"No I'll do it. Just stay put."

"Fine," he huffed. He hated being told to stay anywhere but this time Tanith knew he would.

She hung up and re-called Ghastly with the big news.

When they arrived at Valkyrie's place, which she referred to as her uncle Gordon's estate, Skulduggery tapped his symbols and his false face disappeared. Tristan and Joey did their best not to stare. Zeal put his jacket around Gracile who had started shaking because of the cold. Even in the summer one needed to wear at least a sweater in Ireland during the day but now the day was drawing to a close and it was starting to rain.

Valkyrie opened the door and lead everyone into the living room. Fletcher was laying on the couch with his feet on one of the arms and his head at the center. He looked bored out of his mind. As soon as he turned his head and saw them he vanished from the couch and appeared next Skulduggery.

"She's in Gordon's study."

Skulduggery took the lead. They climbed the stairs and and found the door to the study wide open.

Ghastly introduced himself as they went up. "Ghastly Bespoke at your service. I apologize for my appearance. I've been this way all my life. I'm a friend of Detective Pleasant and Cain. I'll need to ask you five to tell me your favorite colors to wear."

"Why?" asked Tea.

"Ghastly can make you each a new outfit that will help protect you from any more attacks." Valkyrie said.

Gordon was also in the room with China, his echo stone glowing in it's case on his desk. China was standing in front of the bookcase that lead to Gordon's secrete room. Her back was turn to them.

Skulduggery cleared his voice. "China?"

China already straight spin seemed to straighten more. Slowly she turned and looked at them. She looked tired but still as beautiful as ever. Valkyrie had to nudge Joey when his jaw began to drop. For a moment no one moved or said anything. Then slowly China began to smile.

Valkyrie smiled back. "I'm glad to see you're alright."

"So am I," China said. "I heard a few of you have chosen your names."

Gracile nodded. "Yup. I took the name Gracile Bond and here we have Zeal Phoenix and Clandestine Vorpal."

Tristan raised his hand, "I chose my name. Rowdy Stout."

Gracile smile. "And Rowdy Stout."

China nodded. "Now only one of you needs to chose a name."

The Millennium Puzzle flashed.

"Actually three of us," said Yugi.

"There are more now?" China asked Skulduggery.

He shrugged. "It's a little complicated."

Clandestine spoke up, "You see Zeal and I are ancient spirits who reside inside these Millenium Items. The bodies we inhabit are not our own."

"He's right," said Rowdy.

"I know it sounds weird but I guessing you're use to weird," Joey said.

China smiled again. "Yes, quite use to it."

Gordon cleared his throat.

"Oh sorry," said Valkyrie. "This is my uncle, Gordon. This is is his home."

"No Valkyrie, it's yours." He uncle smiled. "Just as I put in my will."

"Will?" Joey looked at the man standing next to him and just noticed he could see right through him. "Ghost!" He cried and jumped into Rowdy's arms.

**Fletcher's turn to get picked on XD I love making Joey freak out.**

**Finally two new chapters! I'm very happy to have this back. I won't be updating for a while as I have other things school and other stories I'm writing right now. I'm going to have a Rumbelle Christmas story up on deviantArt.**


End file.
